


O fim de um ladrão

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, amizade, familia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Um pouco do que aconteceu entre Uncharted 2 e Uncharted 4. Como foi para Nate quase perder Elena? E como Chloe viu o desenrolar de tais acontecimentos? Cada passo acaba levando Nate e Elena a um futuro que não imaginavam.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher





	O fim de um ladrão

**Author's Note:**

> Uncharted e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Naughty Dog.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

\- Droga, a gente tem que ir rápido!

Peguei Elena no colo e saí correndo dali junto com Chloe antes que tudo em volta desabasse. Elena estava a cada minuto mais fraca, e já não nos respondia. Ela estava com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro e suas mãos unidas sem nenhuma força para se segurar em mim. Eu também sentia muita dor, mas só me lembraria disso horas depois quando ela estivesse em segurança. Quando nos afastamos do perigo e paramos de correr, encontrei um lugar para deitar Elena. A essa altura ela havia desfalecido nos meus braços e seu braço pendia ao lado do corpo. A deitei num banco de pedra e Chloe ficou do outro lado olhando Elena com os olhos cheios de preocupação. As duas não se davam bem, mas no fundo Chloe tinha um grande coração e eu podia notar que ela estava tão desesperada quanto eu.

\- Ah, não... – Chloe falou ao ver a cabeça de Elena pender para o lado, confirmando que estava inconsciente.

\- Elena... – chamei – Por Deus, não... – eu chamava enquanto trocava um olhar com Chloe, tentando encontrar alguma esperança nos olhos dela, mas estavam angustiados como os meus.

Elena estava consideravelmente ferida, coberta de sangue e terra, sua camisa branca havia mudado completamente de cor, e eu só me consolava por vê-la respirando.

\- Elena, aguenta aí, tá bom? Aguenta aí! – Eu tentava fazê-la reagir, percebendo o desespero crescer na minha voz – Vai, acorda, vai – eu chamava afagando seu ombro esquerdo em movimentos circulares – Vai ficar tudo bem, tá bom? Você vai ficar bem, vai ficar bem.

Notei que Chloe ainda nos olhava, mais preocupada ainda, e me lembrei que havia algo inacabado entre nós, mas ela parecia notar o que nem eu tinha percebido até aquele momento, eu amava Elena e perdê-la seria o fim do mundo para mim.

\- Elena, não faz isso! – Implorei – Elena...!

Ela nem se mexia. Nem tremia os olhos, nem murmurava nada... Eu temia que a qualquer momento sua respiração falhasse ou o coração parasse de bater. Fiquei perdido olhando seu rosto e minha visão começou a embaçar. Somente quando Chloe se abaixou ao meu lado e tocou meu ombro em consolo percebi que eu estava chorando. Há quanto tempo eu não fazia aquilo? Qual fora a última vez? Não me lembrava mais.

Alguns minutos se passaram até ouvirmos passos em nossa direção e corremos para ficar cada um ao lado de Elena, com armas em mãos, mas era só Tenzin. Estava machucado, mas parecia bem. Correu em nossa direção e falou alguma coisa naquele idioma que ele insistia em usar, mesmo sabendo que eu não entendia uma palavra, e tocou meu ombro tentando me tranquilizar enquanto olhava para Elena. Aquilo não me acalmou nem um pouco, até o som de um helicóptero chegar aos nossos ouvidos. Sully! Tinha que ser ele! Disparei na direção da aeronave quando vi Sully pular para o chão.

\- Calma, garoto... – ele me falou naquela voz gentil de sempre – Vai ficar tudo bem, nós vamos salvar a sua garota. Leve-a depressa pra dentro do helicóptero.

Não demorei nenhum segundo para obedecer e logo estávamos todos sobrevoando o que restara de Shambala, indo em direção à aldeia de Tenzin.

******

Não tenho muita ideia do que aconteceu depois que desmaiei nos braços de Nate. Achei que eu tivesse morrido até perceber que eu estava sendo carregada para algum lugar. Entre as vozes que escutei, o que me chamou atenção foi o choro, e reconheci a voz de Nate. Ele estava chorando, eu conseguia senti-lo soluçar enquanto andava comigo. Acho que ele subiu alguns degraus e logo estávamos num lugar diferente, parecia um... Um helicóptero? Nesse momento eu desmaiei de novo e não sei quanto tempo se passou até eu ouvir alguma coisa novamente. Pude ouvir a voz de Chloe bem perto, Tenzin e Sully conversando um pouco longe, e podia ouvir claramente alguém chorando. Eu queria abrir os olhos, mas estavam pesados demais para isso, não conseguia me mexer também. Podia sentir que Nate me abraçava em seu colo, e chorava bastante, mesmo que silenciosamente. Chloe tentava consolá-lo e também estava preocupada comigo. Nós não nos dávamos bem, mas o tom em sua voz denunciava que ela estava realmente preocupada. Eu tentei reagir, mas acho que só consegui me mexer um pouco e nada mais. Nate parou de chorar, embora sua respiração continuasse irregular.

\- Elena...? – Ele chamou baixinho.

Senti a mão dele no meu rosto, acariciando com o polegar. Sabia que Nate era educado e protetor, mas nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão doce até aquele momento. Nunca imaginei que se importasse tanto comigo e que eu morrer ou não faria alguma diferença para ele. Nate era um homem aventureiro, o mundo era seu lar e correr atrás de descobertas lendárias era sua vida. Eu não via como alguém como ele poderia amar uma única mulher ou ao menos uma mais do que as outras. Sem contar Chloe ter ficado zangada ao descobrir que nos conhecíamos e ver como Nate ficou feliz em me encontrar novamente.

\- Viu? Deve ter reagido a sua voz. Ela vai sobreviver, Nate – Chloe disse num tom esperançoso, pude notar que ela sorria.

\- Vocês estão bem aí? – A voz de Sully perguntou um pouco distante.

\- Sully! Ela se mexeu.

\- Calma, garoto! Estamos quase chegando. Não deixe ela ir. Ela vai ficar bem – Sully dizia com um tom apreensivo.

Eu devia estar mesmo pior do que podia sentir. Eu sentia dor, um pouco menos do que no momento em que me feri, mas ao mesmo tempo me sentia anestesiada, isso me assustava, não me parecia um bom sinal. Pude entreabrir meus olhos por um ou dois segundos, mas acho que não notaram. Nate e Chloe também estavam bem machucados, especialmente Nate. Nesse momento apaguei outra vez e antes de perder a consciência só uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça no momento em que senti Nate acariciar meu cabelo na tentativa por alguma outra reação minha.

_“Me perdoe, Nate...”_

******

Foi uma correria quando chegamos finalmente à casa de Tenzin no final da tarde. Todos nós estávamos machucados e doloridos, mas não podíamos descansar. Tenzin falou alguma coisa com a garotinha Pema, sua filha, e ela saiu correndo para algum lugar. Depois ele indicou um dos quartos da casa para Nate levar Elena e foi se ocupar de conseguir medicamentos e ervas com Sully. A menininha voltou minutos depois junto com quatro mulheres mais ou menos da mesma idade de Tenzin, e graças a Deus uma delas falava inglês. Entraram no quarto ficando algum tempo em silêncio em respeito à dor de Nate. Ele havia deitado Elena na cama e estava ajoelhado ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e chorando em silêncio. Uma das mulheres tocou seu ombro, e Nate a olhou, entendendo ao mesmo tempo. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e beijou a mão de Elena demoradamente antes de repousá-la ao lado de seu corpo outra vez e se dirigir à saída do quarto. Eu ia fazer o mesmo quando a mulher bilíngue segurou meu braço.

— Fique conosco, ela se sentirá mais segura com alguém que conhece há mais tempo. Você poderá nos ajudar, jovem.

Eu assenti e troquei um último olhar com Nate, lhe prometendo silenciosamente que faria tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance pra manter Elena viva. Nate pareceu entender e olhou uma última vez para a mulher loura antes de fechar a porta e ir embora. Não demorou para anoitecer e trabalhamos por horas. Elena estava muito ferida, alguns machucados ainda sangravam e só conseguimos perceber isso enquanto trocávamos suas roupas.

— Ela teve muita sorte – a mulher que falava inglês comentou em algum momento – De não ter sofrido nenhum dano letal na cabeça ou em algum órgão interno. Temos boas chances.

— Por favor, seja sincera, senhora. Ela vai viver? – Perguntei apreensiva.

— Não posso prometer nada, querida. Mas posso sentir que ela está lutando por sua vida, isso já ajuda muito.

Após todos os ferimentos limpos, estancados, tratados e enfaixados, uma das mulheres limpava o rosto de Elena, removendo os vestígios de sangue do machucado no lado esquerdo de sua testa, mas a situação mudou totalmente de um segundo para o outro, e apesar de aparentar tranquilidade, o olhar da senhora estava em pânico. Ela ergueu ligeiramente a cabeça de Elena com uma das mãos e pronunciava várias palavras em Tibetano, como se implorasse por alguma coisa, enquanto sacudia de leve o ombro de Elena.

— O que houve?! – Perguntei.

— Ela não está respirando! – A mulher me respondeu, e eu também entrei em pânico, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer!

A senhora sentou-se do outro lado da cama e tocou o rosto de Elena, me pedindo ajuda para erguer um pouco o corpo dela.

— Vamos menina, respire! Por favor, depois de você ter suportado tudo isso! Resista!

— Elena! – Eu mesma chamei em desespero temendo que ela ficasse mais pálida do que já estava – Nate está te esperando! Sully também! Você aguentou até aqui, não pode ir agora!

Outra mulher trouxe uma tigela pequena com alguma mistura líquida de ervas nela e correu para fazer Elena bebê-la o mais rápido que podia sem correr o risco de engasgá-la. Felizmente o resultado foi positivo. Dois segundos depois Elena inspirou profundamente, e apesar de eu ter pensado o pior naquele momento, ela voltou a respirar e não nos deu mais nenhum susto nos minutos seguintes. Soltamos seu cabelo e colocamos um cobertor sobre ela. Devia ser 2 da manhã quando saímos do quarto e vi Nate adormecido no chão encostado na parede em frente à porta. Ele já estava mais apresentável, devia ter tomado banho, usava roupas limpas e seus ferimentos estavam tratados. Eu não podia ver todos, mas ele tinha um curativo em cima da sobrancelha e o corte em seus lábios parecia menos sério do que antes. Me abaixei ao seu lado e toquei o ombro dele, fazendo-o acordar assustado e me olhar sem palavras por algum tempo.

— Chloe...

— Calma... Ela vai ficar bem. Nos deu um susto algum tempo atrás, mas vai ficar bem. Onde estão Sully e Tenzin? E a criança?

Nate indicou a pequena cozinha da casa, onde vi Sully e Tenzin adormecidos sobre a mesa.

— A garotinha está dormindo em seu quarto. E você?

— Vou me cuidar agora.

— Chloe... Ela vai mesmo...?

— Confie em mim – eu disse ao trocar um olhar com a senhora que falava nossa língua e ela assentiu – Vá ficar com ela, Nate. Ela precisa.

Nate assentiu em silêncio e segui as senhoras que esperavam para me ajudar com meus próprios ferimentos. Vi Nate entrar no quarto de Elena e ele ainda estava lá quando acordei no dia seguinte. Eu realmente gostava de Nate, mas eu não era cega. Era claro como a luz do dia o que havia entre ele e Elena, ainda que os próprios não tivessem percebido ou admitido. Podia sentir que o amor dela era maior do que o meu, e sorri, eu podia viver com aquilo. E me sentia verdadeiramente feliz por ela estar viva. Acho... Que no futuro poderíamos nos dar muito bem.

******

A primeira coisa que notei ao abrir os olhos foi que eu estava num dos quartos da casa de Tenzin, com roupas limpas e não destruídas como as de antes, e acomodada numa cama sob os cobertores, meu cabelo estava solto. Eu ainda sentia dor e acho que tinha vários curativos pelo corpo, contando com o da minha testa. Eu podia ouvir crianças brincando lá fora e de repente alguém abriu a porta do quarto e entrou.

\- Elena!

\- Nate... – eu falei com um sorriso estendendo a mão para afagar o rosto dele quando se ajoelhou ao lado da cama.

Ele tinha um curativo em cima da sobrancelha direita e um corte do lado direito dos lábios, mas estava bem melhor do que eu me lembrava no helicóptero. Seus olhos estavam levemente inchados. O quanto ele devia ter chorado? E há quanto tempo eu estava dormindo?

\- Elena... Eu achei que... Ah, não importa! Finalmente acordou! Como se sente?

Aquelas palavras me deram uma dica de que eu dormia há mais de pelo menos um dia. Nate segurou minha mão e pude ler em todos os gestos dele, ele pensou que me perderia. Entrelacei meus dedos com os dele e o encarei.

\- Ainda dói, mas vou ficar bem.

\- Eu vou falar com Sully e Tenzin, pra conseguir algum analgésico.

\- Há quanto tempo eu tô dormindo?

\- Hoje faz três dias do que aconteceu. Você se lembra?

\- Mais ou menos...

— É quase meio dia agora. Nós chegamos aqui no fim da tarde e Chloe e algumas mulheres ficaram até parte da noite cuidando de você – ele dizia afagando meu cabelo.

\- Chloe...? – Perguntei ficando um pouco distante por um momento.

Eu tinha a impressão de perceber vozes estranhas ao me redor muitas horas atrás, a única que eu reconhecia era a de Chloe. Só não entendia porque pareciam desesperadas enquanto falavam comigo.

\- No fundo ela tem um bom coração. Também ficou bem preocupada com você – Nate respondeu quando percebeu que eu tinha voltado do meu devaneio – No que estava pesando?

\- Eu lembro... De ter ouvido vozes estranhas perto de mim muitas horas atrás. Uma delas falava inglês e... Pediu ajuda de Chloe pra alguma coisa. Estavam em pânico... Achei que era um sonho.

\- Eram das nativas que estavam te ajudando junto com Chloe. Eu já vou te explicar isso. Só que primeiro vou falar com Tenzin e já volto. E dizer a Sully e Chloe que você acordou. E nem pense em se levantar!

Nate beijou minha testa e saiu do quarto. Segundos depois Chloe entrou e se abaixou perto de mim. Ela tinha um leve sorriso e seu olhar parecia sincero.

\- Fico feliz que esteja viva, menina. Não sei o que seria de Nate se tivéssemos te perdido naquela noite. Você ameaçou nos deixar num certo momento, nos deu um susto. Nate ficou aqui acordado o restante da madrugada segurando sua mão e orando pra que você não morresse. Acho que nem ele sabia que rezava até hoje.

Uma cena estranha, mas agradável, aconteceu. Nós duas compartilhamos um pequeno riso.

\- Obrigada, Chloe... – respondi, sorrindo de volta.

\- Acho que podemos nos dar bem... – ela falou e ficou um tempo em silêncio – Vamos ficar por aqui até você se recuperar, e enquanto isso vamos ajudar as pessoas desse lugar a reconstruir tudo que aqueles loucos destruíram. Descanse agora. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Chloe tocou de leve meu ombro e sorriu antes de ir embora. Nate voltou alguns minutos depois com Tenzin. O nativo carregava uma pequena tigela de argila. Nate me ajudou a sentar e a beber o conteúdo da tigela, parecia uma mistura de ervas. Tenzin me desejou melhoras e expressou sua felicidade por eu estar bem. Acabei rindo da cara confusa e indignada de Nate quando Tenzin se foi. Mas ele não ficou zangado, ficou feliz por me ver rir.

\- Ele me desejou melhoras e disse que está muito feliz por eu estar bem.

Nate sorriu e fez eu me deitar de novo, deitando ao meu lado. Eu sentia muita dor ao me mexer e agradeci mentalmente quando encontrei uma posição confortável e pude ficar quieta.

\- Você tá muito machucada, deve dormir o quanto quiser e precisar.

\- Sou impaciente, não gosto de ficar de cama.

\- Eu percebi, mas não está em condições de escolher agora. Tente dormir...

\- Você disse que ia me contar o que houve.

\- Ah... Nós chegamos aqui, eu trouxe você pra cá e enquanto eu, Sully e Tenzin nos cuidávamos, Chloe e mais quatro mulheres estavam aqui com você por horas. Chloe disse... Que você parou de respirar quando estavam quase terminando. Por isso as vozes desesperadas que ouviu. Fizeram tudo até você voltar.

Fiquei em silêncio. Eu sempre estava arriscando minha vida quando me envolvia nas loucuras de Nate, embora isso fosse uma escolha minha, apesar de tudo que ele fazia para me proteger e evitar que eu passasse por qualquer risco. Dessa vez eu realmente quase tinha morrido. Mas agora, de olhos abertos, respirando e viva, eu sentia mais alegria e alívio do que medo.

\- Nate...

\- O que? – Ele respondeu, e nos encaramos em silêncio por um tempo.

\- Você achou que eu fosse morrer?

\- Nada derruba você fácil – ele respondeu vagamente, mas eu sabia que a resposta era sim.

Fechei meus olhos e nem pensei para receber os lábios dele nos meus. Ao contrário do que eu imaginava, Nate me beijou com calma e carinho, entrelaçando os dedos em meus cabelos, e suspirei com o afago em minha cabeça. Nos afastamos muito tempo depois, e aproveitei o calor de Nate quando ele me abraçou contra o peito. Era tão bom ouvir o coração dele bater... Também estava machucado, eu conseguia sentir as bandagens por baixo da camisa dele, e pude jurar que tentou reprimir um murmúrio de dor num dado momento, mas não pude dar atenção a isso, pois minha dor diminuiu e acabei dormindo enquanto Nate me confortava.

******

_Quão assustador foi pensar que eu fosse morrer?_

Aquela frase e a pequena discussão que tivemos depois dela naquela época ecoava em minha mente, e percebi que eu tinha sonhado com nossas antigas memórias. Abri os olhos e tudo estava em silêncio no quarto do hospital, exceto por Nate falando baixinho com nossa bebê lourinha recém-nascida que ele tinha nos braços. Estava sentado na cadeira ao lado da minha cama ninando nossa pequena Cassie, que era muito parecida com ele, apesar de ser loura e ter olhos castanhos como eu. Nate tinha um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Ele me olhou ao ver que eu tinha acordado.

\- Bom dia, meu amor – falou ao beijar meus lábios – Se sente bem?

\- Nunca estive melhor. Bom dia, Nate. Bom dia, pequena Cassie.

Nate se virou na minha direção, me permitindo observar Cassie, que dormia tranquilamente. Estendi a mão para acariciar os pequenos dedinhos da nossa filha e observei cada detalhe dela outra vez. Branquinha, loura, muito parecida com Nate, embora logicamente também tivesse meus traços. Nate a deitou junto comigo e beijei a testa do nosso pequeno tesouro. Nate chegou mais perto da cama e apoiou a cabeça no colchão, olhando para Cassie com devoção e um grande sorriso. Quase uma hora se passou assim até ela acordar e chorar com fome. Pouco tempo depois de eu alimentá-la e uma enfermeira vir me ver, anunciando que tínhamos visitas, Chloe entrou no quarto junto com Sully e Sam. Ela nos cumprimentou, parabenizou e sorriu radiantemente ao ver Cassie. Sully e Sam já tinham nos visitado no dia anterior quando nossa pequena nasceu. Na verdade eles foram para o hospital e ficaram lá até poderem ver a Cassie e a mim.

\- Mas... Ela é linda!! – Chloe exclamou baixinho.

\- Se parece muito com Nate – eu lhe disse.

\- Espero que tenha mais juízo do que ele.

\- O que?! – Ele reclamou indignado enquanto nós ríamos.

Nate levou Cassie até Chloe, sentada no sofá, e a colocou em seus braços. Os olhos claros da mulher brilharam quando encarou a bebê, e Cassie riu, agitando os bracinhos e pés.

\- Ela gostou de você – Nate comentou – Mas chorou quando viu a cara de Sully – ele riu junto comigo, Sam e Chloe.

\- Ei! – Sully se defendeu – Ela tinha acabado de nascer. Crianças choram quando são separadas da mãe nos primeiros minutos de vida. Esqueceram que consegui fazê-la rir depois?

\- A gente só tá tirando com a sua cara, Sully – Nate respondeu ainda rindo – Tenho certeza que ela te adora.

\- Me sinto tão orgulhoso de você, Nate... – Sam dizia outra vez – Minha sobrinha é linda – ele sorriu – Mamãe a teria amado se estivesse aqui.

\- Ela ama, Sam. De onde estiver, tenho certeza que ela ama Cassie.

Chloe me devolveu Cassie e nós nos divertimos muito até o horário de visitas da manhã acabar. Eu e Nate ficamos perdidos outra vez olhando nossa filha, que nos enchiam de felicidade por desde o nascimento já ser uma criança tão feliz, e nos sentíamos satisfeitos por aquele momento depois de tudo que havíamos passados e pelas muitas vezes que quase havíamos perdido nossas vidas.

******

\- É sério?! – Eu perguntei mais uma vez enquanto meus pais contavam histórias sem fim sobre coisas de antes de eu nascer.

E tenho que admitir. Ainda que eu estivesse duvidando da veracidade de muitas daquelas histórias, elas eram incríveis! Todas elas! Às vezes eles não queriam me contar algumas coisas e eu tinha que insistir, parece que tinha acontecido algo muito ruim com mamãe em uma das viagens, logo descobri que um louco quase a matou com uma granada, e foi quando papai percebeu o quanto ela faria falta se ele a perdesse, e que a amava. Também me contaram que eu parecia maluca de alegria quando estavam me dando banho quando eu era bebê e tinha um barquinho entre os meus brinquedos, eu ainda tenho esse barco na verdade, eles temiam que eu quisesse seguir seus passos quando crescesse e queriam pra mim uma vida menos perigosa e mais feliz que a deles, por isso não tinham me contado nada até hoje, apesar de nunca terem tentando interferir no meu interesse natural por história. Em alguns dias Sully e tio Sam iriam nos visitar, eu ia querer confirmar muitas dessas histórias com eles. E quando Chloe nos visitasse outra vez também. Mas deviam ser verdade, por mais absurdas e impossíveis que aparentassem ser, eu sabia quando meus pais estavam mentindo, e essa não foi uma dessas ocasiões.

Quando voltamos à praia algumas horas mais tarde, Vicky saiu correndo pela areia e eu parei em frente à imensidão azul do mar e do céu, imaginando tudo que haviam me contado, o que havia além do horizonte, o que mais poderia existir que eles dois, tio Sam e Sully não haviam encontrado... Pensei que teria sido muito legal ter vivido algumas daquelas coisas com eles. Algumas, porque a quantidade de exércitos imensos armados que os perseguiram, segundo papai, não era brincadeira. Eu não desejava viver tão perigosamente, queria apenas ser jornalista como mamãe, e de repente pensei no quanto meus pais pareciam errados em pensar que evitariam que eu tivesse o mesmo destino que eles, afinal mamãe era apenas jornalista quando tudo começou... Me perguntei se pensavam nisso também. Na verdade eu ainda nem tinha certeza de aonde exatamente eu queria que o vento me levasse, só que não queria correr tanto risco como meus pais tinham feito.

\- Cassie...

Olhei para cima quando ouvi papai me chamar.

\- Imagino o que deve estar pensando... Todos os dias eu e sua mãe pensamos a mesma coisa. E você deve saber que por mais que nós façamos tudo pra que os filhos vivam da maneira mais segura e feliz possível, só a vida é que sabe como vai ser. Mas nunca se esqueça que você pode e deve fazer suas próprias escolhas. Só... Pense muito antes de dar qualquer passo que considere arriscado. Entende que você podia não estar aqui hoje? Nem eu, nem sua mãe, nem Vicky... Por isso sempre dissemos que você é o nosso milagre. E queremos que sua vida seja a melhor possível.

\- Eu tava pesando... Que mamãe era somente jornalista, como eu quero ser, e de repente tudo mudou. Parece que... Nem sempre dá pra controlar as coisas como queremos. Só que ao mesmo tempo foi ela que escolheu viver tudo isso com você, pai. É muito confuso.

\- Eu sei – ele sorriu – A vida toda é confusa, Cassie. Mas como eu já disse, você pode escolher, e é isso que muda as coisas. Você não tem que pensar em nada disso agora. Gaste a energia dos seus onze anos de vida com o que pode ser feito no momento.

\- Seu pai tem razão, querida.

Mamãe apareceu de repente depois de guardar algumas coisas em casa.

\- Acho que já refletimos muito sobre a vida hoje – ela disse – Vamos mudar um pouco... Por que não fazemos um castelo de areia? Como quando você era pequena? Pra Vicky destruir tudo depois – ela falou, e nós rimos juntos.

Fingi não ver quando os dois se beijaram, mas sorri. Meus pais se amavam muito, dava pra ver de longe. Eu e mamãe começamos a juntar areia enquanto papai ia buscar água do mar pra deixar nosso castelo mais firme. Vicky corria e latia alegre atrás de alguns pássaros a nossa volta. Ela não machucava animais menores, só brincava mesmo com eles. Olhei outra vez o mar naquele tom azul claro a nossa frente e só tinha uma certeza. Naquela noite eu teria sonhos muitos mais interessantes que em toda minha vida.


End file.
